Confession by Proxy
by Exotos135
Summary: Constanze had always been a quiet witch who could never say what was on her mind, but that might change when she decides to tell Lotte her feelings... in her own special way.


**A new cha-genre has appeared!**

**Okay, I'm not really picking a new genre per say, but the pun was just too good to pass up.**

**Hi everybody, Exotos135 here, entering the gates of the story known as Little Witch Academia.**

**A year or two later, in fact. XD**

**I really want to apologize for not bringing my "crazy shipping" ideas any sooner, but I honestly don't know what happened. Don't worry, though, I'm ready to swarm this archive with the most insane pairings possible!**

**Sucy/Diana! Jasminka/Barbara! Akko/Woodward-!**

**Okay, maybe not the last one. But I will make some weird stuff happen, as long as I get inspiration. But for now, let's start with something simple: Constanze/Lotte.**

**What would you call this ship, by the way? Constte? Lotanze? I like Lotanze.**

**Now, without further ado, let's go with the story!**

* * *

Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger.

If you told this witch to say her name three times fast, she'd probably groan at the fact she heard the requests so many times.

Not that she'd ever say it outright. Or say anything, for that matter.

She's one of the witches studying in the academy, but unlike many of her colleagues, she was known for almost never saying anything. Whenever she _did_ say something, it was either in private, or so quiet most people didn't get to hear it.

She wasn't the only quiet witch around, obviously, but she was the only witch who had never uttered a single word whenever people saw her in public.

And in certain cases, this frustrated her.

Like, for example, when it came to a certain fellow witchmate. A classmate that went by the name of Lotte Yanson.

Now, there wasn't really anything that made Lotte stand out from the crowd. Yeah, she was a redhead, but there were several other witches like that. Some even had weirder hair colors.

Her glasses looked like they were also her eyes, but Constanze was smart enough to not fall into such a simply trick: Without them, she looked just like everyone else. Probably.

Her studious nature wasn't even unique either, since there were just as many studious witches as there were troublemaking ones.

So why couldn't Constanze stop thinking about her?!

There were a couple reasons she could think of, but none of them fully convinced her.

Maybe they were both the smart, savvy ones in their group? Well, anybody would be seen as smart or savvy compared to the likes of Akko's klutziness, Sucy's... Sucyness, Amanda's recklessness, and Jasminka's gluttony.

Maybe they were both quiet? Well, at least Lotte said _something_ once in a while. Constanze was like a statue: Just, looking at people, without saying anything.

Clearly, they were both girls. _Obviously_, this wasn't enough to form a connection, romantic or platonic.

Really, it was almost as if some unknown entity from far away was manipulating her to have feelings for someone she wouldn't love otherwise...

Hey, wait a minute!

Among the various technological marvels she'd created, there was one type of robot she never once tried building:

A talking one.

And so, Constanze got to work...

**_Sometime Later, at the Cafeteria..._**

The gadget witch, holding a small mechanical rectangle, walked towards Lotte, who was eating lunch alone.

A strange sight to behold for sure, since she usually ate alongside her friends Akko and Sucy, but Constanze didn't mind.

It was just perfect, actually: Because of her studious nature, Lotte would probably shrug off the girl if she tried to show her what she made before class, and if she were with Akko and Sucy, just walking towards them could prove to be a challenge.

Mostly due to Sucy. That dang fungi-obsessed psycho-

*THUD*

Constanze hit the table wherein Lotte had lunch, nearly causing her to drop the rectangle before Lotte got up and ran to her side.

"Oh my gosh, Constanze!" the redhead exclaimed as she went to her side. "Are you okay?!"

Curses! How could Constanze do something as stupid as crash into a table?! Not only did she nearly ruin what she worked so hard on, but if she _hadn't_ gone see Lotte before eating lunch, she would be unleashing the very contents her stomach was holding right then and there.

Yeah, she got hit pretty hard.

So, as Lotte helped the girl stay up, she took a couple of breaths as Lotte helped her walk to the seat, where she sat down... only to realize she was sitting right next to Lotte.

"Alright, there we go," Lotte said as she sat down. "You have to be more careful when you walk around the cafeteria, you know?"

Constanze nodded, that being the only way she could communicate right now.

"So, anyway, if you're wondering why I'm eating lunch alone; Sucy decided to try out a new spell for her food, and she dragged Akko into helping her experiment," Lotte explained, scratching the back of her head. "They probably won't be back for a while."

Constanze, though relieved Lotte was spared from Sucy's shenanigans, now felt sympathy for poor Akko.

"Now, why are _you_ alone?" Lotte asked, getting the girl's attention instantly. "Don't you usually eat with Amanda and Jasminka?"

Amanda was off to her usual troublemaking ways, and Jasminka was snacking away in her room, but obviously, Constanze couldn't just up and tell her that.

And she couldn't use what she was holding, either, for it only could say... specific sentences...

"By the way, what's that thing you're holding?" Lotte asked, her eyes falling on her rectangle curiously. "A new invention?"

Constanze, seeing this as her chance, she took a deep breath, turned to the redhead, and nodded twice.

"Huh, I see," Lotte then turned to the girl, and asked, "Say, by any chance, did you want to show it to me? I mean, you were walking to my table, but-"

Constanze nodded agressively, her cheeks sporting blush-like stickers.

And without further ado, the girl put the rectangle on the table, and took out a control panel. Pushing several buttons in the panel, Constanze made the rectangle transform from its geometrical shape, into a robot in the shape of a Stanbot, though with a slightly different coloration.

"Oh, it's one of your Stanbots, right?" Lotte asked, earning another nod from the girl. "What does this one do?"

This was it, the moment of truth. The moment where Constanze's feelings would be known by anybody who bothered to hear what was about to be said.

Oh for the love of the Nine Olde Witches, let only Lotte hear this.

So, Constanze took a deep breath, pushed a button, and the Stanbot uttered, with a mechanical yet feminine voice:

"_I love you, Lotte._"

The other witches around the location gasped with shock, with Lotte and Constanze both blushing as the former leaned forward to the robot, and looked at it with a bespectacled wonder.

Constanze, for her part, looked away, hoping-no, _praying_-that Lotte would understand.

"Amazing, a talking robot!"

Upon hearing that, everybody in the room took notice of the fact the robot actually talked, and they gathered around the trio as Constanze hesitantly pushed another button, making it say:

"_Go out with me, Lotte._"

"Wow, it can say more than one thing!" Lotte added, clasping her hands. "How did you manage to get this one to talk? Did you put more effort into it than usual?"

She certainly did. You could even say she poured her heart and soul into it.

And both of them were feeling very, very heavy right now.

But just before Constanze felt her throat feel sore, Lotte leaned to her ear, and whispered:

"Come see me at my, Akko, and Sucy's room after class."

With that said, Lotte grabbed her tray of food, and left the table, leaving the bewildered gadgeteer to look at her as the other witches continued surrounding the talking marvel.

**_After Class, at Sucy, Akko, and Lotte's Bedroom..._**

Constanze did as Lotte suggested and entered the bedroom of the infamous trio. And sure enough, only Lotte was there, sitting on her bed as she read a book.

"Oh hey, you came," Lotte said once she spotted Constanze.

The redhead closed her book as she explained, "Akko and Sucy were about to come here, but I asked them if they had anything left to do, and before they could even answer, Mrs. Finnelan appeared and dragged them back to finish their extracurricular activities."

Constanze suddenly remembered that the duo had a pretty bad habit of accumulating such activities to make up for the trouble they caused.

But wait, usually _all_ three girls were supposed to do said activities, so why was Lotte spared?

"By the way, if you're wondering why I was the only one she didn't drag with her, I wasn't involved in the incident that Akko and Sucy caused: In fact, the incident was the one I told you about earlier, about Sucy trying to use a spell on her food."

Constanze remembered that memory, and nodded in confirmation. But that didn't matter right now.

What she wanted to know, was why Lotte asked her to come to her room.

"Anyway," Lotte patted the spot in her bed next to her. "Come here."

Constanze blushed a little, but this time, she managed to regain her composure quickly enough to oblige: She went to and sat on the spot next to Lotte, who smiled at her.

"I know what your Stanbot meant when it said "I love you, Lotte," the bespectacled witch stated, getting a surprised look from Constanze in response. "I just acted like I was more surprised at the fact it talked to try stop everybody from mocking you or something."

Constanze blushed and blinked twice.

"Now, don't get me wrong, the fact you built a machine that can talk is pretty amazing on its own, though not as cool as the other machines you've built," Lotte adjusted her glasses and took a deep breath. "But, what matters is the message itself. And yes, I got it."

The Germanic witch lowered her head, her blushing face growing redder as she waited for Lotte's real answer. The redhead noticed this, and she promptly said:

"Now, I can't say yes to it."

The witch reeled back, looking mortified at the statement, until Lotte added:

"That is, I can't say yes, if it means going out in public."

Constanze's eyes lit up, and she turned to the redhead as she further added:

"I mean, can you imagine what would happen if we dated in public? The Luna Nova News Network would be pestering us every minute, assuming the rest of our classmates don't do it first."

Drat, like always, there was some kind of detail the Germanic witch forgot, only this time, it wasn't the faculty, but her fellow students.

And then, Lotte put a hand on Constanze's shoulder, and said:

"For now, how about we hang out in private, just you and me, and we see if this works out or not?"

Constanze's eyes lit up once more, this time gleaming with a light of both hope and excitement, with hints of relief as she flashed a smile before she hugged the bespectacled redhead as tightly as she could.

Shortly after, Lotte returned the hug as well, before she began rubbing the back of the gadgeteer's head, causing her to blush.

Constanze quickly regained her composure, however, and just continued to hug, feeling satisfied with the outcome of things.


End file.
